


Catene

by Geilie



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E sai, nel profondo, che anche ora stai vivendo di menzogne; sai che le cose che possiedi alla fine ti possiedono; sai che, tra voi, il vero schiavo sei tu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catene

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night del 15/02/13, organizzata per festeggiare l'EFP-anniversario della splendida [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078) (che ha anche creato i favolosi pacchetti).  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO “I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO” + ROSSO_  
>  Fandom: Disney  
> Pairing: Jafar/Jasmine (fanon)  
> Prompt: "Le cose che possiedi alla fine ti possiedono." - Fight Club

**Catene**  
 _228 parole - introspettiva e, per come la vedo io, un tantino dark - ma è solo perché io immagino una Jasmine crudele e sadica che tiene Jafar in pugno, credo. Date tutte le colpe a Trick, ai suoi prompt irresistibili e alla sua killer!Sansa, che mi ha in parte ispirata!_  
   
Il rosso le dona più dell’azzurro, decidi. Il rosso la scalda, il rosso fa risaltare il fuoco che vedi nei suoi occhi.  
Ti guarda sempre con un tale odio, di questi tempi. Il disprezzo c’è sempre stato, sì, ma adesso è tutto più…  _caldo_. E a te, che un po’ ti sei sempre sentito un serpente, il calore piace.  
Ti piace ancor di più sapere che lei ti appartiene. Quel bambinetto inutile che è suo padre non meritava di regnare, l’hai sempre pensato e sempre hai voluto prenderne il posto, ma quel che davvero ti faceva rivoltare le viscere era il pensiero che un ometto banale come lui potesse custodire un fiore tanto prezioso quanto  _lei_. Ora che ti sei liberato anche dello stupido straccione che ha provato a portartela via, poi, Jasmine è davvero tua. Senti che prima o poi cederà a te, che prima o poi perderà ogni speranza e ti implorerà di salvarla dalla sua miseria - e tu la accontenterai, ovviamente! E se anche non dovesse arrendersi, quella ragazzina testarda, ti basterà convincerti che il fuoco dei suoi occhi sia alimentato dalla passione: sei sempre stato bravo a mentire, d’altronde, perfino a te stesso.  
E sai, nel profondo, che anche ora stai vivendo di menzogne; sai che le cose che possiedi alla fine ti possiedono; sai che, tra voi, il vero schiavo sei tu.


End file.
